Me date the new guy yea right!
by Midnight Water Vamp
Summary: Okay this story is about a new boy going to school and automatically making friends with the popular’s but he’s also friends with Tucker and Sam’s friends with Valerie and Kayla. But soon she realises that she’s feeling things that she’s never felt befor
1. Chapter 1

**Me date the new guy yea right!**

_Hello everyone, you okay? Hope you are I've been quite depressed lately, and it's a long story why so I'm going to save you guys the bore of listening to me! Okay this story is about a new boy going to school and automatically making friends with the popular's but he's also friends with Tucker and Sam's friends with Valerie and Kayla._

_But soon she realises that she's feeling things that she's never felt before. Hope you enjoy.__J_

Sam's POV

"Sam time to wake up honey"

"NO!"

"Sam wake up!"

"NO!"

"Okay then your clothes are going op be exchanged for pink ones"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Just get up," she walked to the door then turned round "And wake up your sister while your at it!"

I groaned I never was a morning person. I'm a creature of the night, doomed with the parent's of the morning.

"Jubilee, wake up, school!"

"Sam shut up!"

"No, wake up!" I walked into her room and pulled her covers off her.

"Hey! why did you do that?"

"Because you need to get up, it's time to go to school!"

I walked down stairs after getting dressed into my usual black tank top with a violet oval in the middle ,black skirt and my good old combat boots.

"Oh your finally up Samantha, good!" my dad said lifting his head from the newspaper.

"Yea! Not like I had a choice in the matter" I glared at my mum.

"any way, Sammy, the neighbours moved in today"

"So, why am I meant to care?"

"Because they have a young lad about your age…"

"No! okay, no more of your schemes, trying to get me together with some lad"

"Okay, that's it I'm going to work, Bye" my dad said before making a quick getaway.

"You know what? I'm going to go, before you can get me in a worse mood"

I stormed out, great another ass whole to deal with the joy.

I arrived at school just on time. I sat in my usual place, and as usual, Paulina passed me an insult.

"Hey Goth freak, still looking for a crazy to date you?" she smirked

"Well at least I'm not fake, oh sorry I forgot that, that's the only way you can get a guy, plastic!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHhhhhhhh!" the class echoed one another.

"Sit down this instant" the teacher came in with this guy.

Actually he was quite cute, Wait what the heck am I thinking?

"Miss Manson please sit down!" Mr Lancer shouted showing his impatience

After I sat down he started speaking once more. "Okay class we have a new student, unfortunately" he whispered the last part.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr Lancer said while walking to his seat. I didn't recognise myself moving forward to listen.

"Okay, I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm fourteen, I like to play the guitar, and listen to rock music, I will occasionally sing and I'm quite good at art and I'm a football player"

Then there was a sudden hush of talking until Mr lancer stood up again.

"Okay, Fenton sit…err not many spaces are there? Okay! Ahh there one next to miss Manson there" he pointed showing him the way.

He walked over and took the seat next to me but the jock Dash Baxter pulled the chair from under him so he fell.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny looked up at him.

"Should watch were you sit eh Fenton"

"Well maybe you should stop being a jerk, and just let him get through his first day of school without hell" I shouted at Dash, what was I thinking, oh that's it I weren't.

"Oh look the Goth freak fancies the newbie!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see the day!"

"hey why don't you leave her alone!" Danny stood up.

"Oh look has a backbone"

"Fenton, Manson sit down right now!"

"but Dash…" I stopped him an signalled him to sit.

"Don't, jocks never get in trouble, you'll just get even more trouble"

"why?"

"It's just, how it is here" I sighed then started on my work.

End of school

"Sam, wait up" I herd before I turned round.

"Hey what's up?"

"Err, nothing much, I made some friends though"

"Good! Who?"

"This guy I met in science called Tucker he was in my group"

"Oh yea! he's real good, when it comes to technology, and science, but not to good in the GYM area"

He laughed "oh yeah thanks for today!"

"Your welcome….wait what for?"

"For helping around the school and with that Dash problem this morning"

"Oh yeah, he's a right bastard"

"Yeah"

"And that bitchy, shallow little witch is…well everything wrong with the world"

"I thought that she was hot"

"Oh great she's infected you as well,"

"Wait, what"

"Am I the only one who sees her for what she really is or what?"

"Sam, Mum's doing a garage sale" I herd Jubilee shout from behind me.

"Oh! No, sorry I got to go, Bye it was nice meeting you!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

_Okay I hope you liked that, the next chapter should be better than this one please comment . __J_


	2. Kill Sis

**Kill Sis**

_Okay sorry it took so long had some problems at school and all that but I think they're sorted now lol. So I left off when Sams sister came and told Sam her mum was doing a garage sale leaving her to leave Danny to save her belongings and dignity enjoy._

Sams POV

"Who was that?" Jubilee asked.

"None of your business pip- squeak" I shouted while running towards the garage sale.

"Fine, MUM!!" she shouted as mum came in view.

"You mention anything to mum, and I'll kill you!"

"Fine" I calmed down when she said that " I'll take my chances, Mum!"

"Jubilee I'm busy"

"Jubilee shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" I once again shouted.

"Sam that not very lady like, you know better"

"Yeah Sam" she stuck her tongue out, and I returned the insult.

"Right, Jubilee what is it?" mum asked, she opened her mouth.

Then I cut in "Mum, don't listen to her, she keeps making stuff up to make me embarrassed" I blurted out.

"Do not, anyway, Sams got a boyfriend!"

"No I haven't"

"Aww my Sammy's growing up" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Mum, I'm not dating him!"

"Come on, whets his name?"

"It's Danny mum, and look I got a picture of them two!" Jubilee ran to mum showing her. her phone.

"Aww you two are such a cute couple"

"Were not a couple!" I shouted before storming off and taking my belongings with me.

I decide3d to log on Msn, and then a big sign saying .uk.

I added them anyway.

Ghost Hunter in love: Hiya! Sam right!

Gothic Individual see's all: Yeah! who's this?

Ghost Hunter in love: Guess J Laughs.

Gothic individual see's all: A perverted stalker.

Ghost Hunter in love: Hey! Lol

Gothic Individual see's all: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! A perverted stalker is going to rape me! RUN AWAY!LOL ]

Ghost Hunter in love: Your hurting my feelings now. L

Gothic Individual see's all: Sorry L I'll give you a cookie, when you tell me who you are!

Ghost Hunter in love: Cookies, cant resist the sweet taste.

Gothic Individual See's all: come on, you know you want the cookie!

Techno geek will always love you PDA: Hiya Sam, Hiya Danny, I'm guessing you figured out the msn thing fine then J.

Ghost Hunter in love: Aww Tucker you ruined my little game!

Techno geek will always love you PDA: Do I even want to know what that game was?

Gothic Individual See's all: ewww! What's with guys being so dirty minded.(P.s im not being sexist here my friend is way more dirty then anyone I've ever met lol)

Ghost Hunter in love: Hey! This is from the one that was calling me a perverted stalker who was going to rape her a second ago.

Techno geek will always love you PDA: Lol now that's really, really funny. Lol.

Gothic Individual see's all: Shut it Tuck. Your more dirty minded then anyone I've ever met.

Techno geek will always love you PDA: fine I'll leave it. Ohhh! Who you in love with Danny?

Ghost Hunter in love: Err… I'd rather not answer that question.

Gothic Individual see's all: ( huffs) He fancies Paulina Tuck, can we just leave it now?

Techno geek will always love you PDA: Who doesn't? I mean have you seen her. She's a goddess with her flawless skin, perfect looks, and did I mention how wealthy she is wow!

Gothic Individual see's all: she's not a goddess she's a slag, I'm leaving before you two start more of this convo about the shallow little witch!

Ghost Hunter in love: Sam Wait!

Gothic Individual see's all has logged off.

Techno geek will always love you PDA: Chill dude, if you wanna talk to her go round. Or invite her round to yours. But she's more likely to come to yours just phone her.

Ghost hunter in love: Well I would, but I don't know her number.

Techno geek will always love you PDA: I do, here it's…….

Back to Sam's room and Sam's POV

I felt so mad at Tucker and Danny but mainly Tucker, he should know by now what Paulina was like, but obviously not, and worse he was encouraging Danny to go out with her, I couldn't listen to it any longer.

The house phone started ringing so I got Jubilee to answer it while I went in the shower.

Ten minutes later I herd footsteps on the stairs, I let it go as mum coming up to tell me something.

The door opened but I couldn't see who it was, because of the shower curtain.

"Sam's in here, just wait till she comes out!" a female voice came though.

Suddenly I herd the door slam and lock. This cant be good.

I peered round the shower curtain, but only enough so whoever was out there could only see my head.

'Oh, she is so dead!'

_Okay that's this chapter done I hoped you liked it not as much of Danny asnd Sam in this one, but I promise in the next chapter they are mainly in it. Please comment __J. btw I don't own Danny Phantom._


End file.
